


So So Sorry, Sweet food

by toukicchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Eating Disorders, Vomiting, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: Togami has an ED, To put it blanky : He's honestly trying.TW/CW : Self harm, Eating disorders, Binge eating, (Attempted) Purging and Vomit mentions
Kudos: 23





	So So Sorry, Sweet food

Togami Byakuya did not like food.

Togami swallowed his pride, Carrying a bag to the kitchen filled with (disgustingly) salty food, Maybe he was to eat it? He wasn't sure. He placed the bag onto the table and pulled out some salty chips along with fizzy soda, Taking a seat, He opened a chip bag and hesitated.

Sticking his hand into the bag, He pulled out an uncomfortably large chip before staring... It looked disgusting. And yet, He stuck it in his mouth and crunched down.

And he did that for every single chip, Opening the soda with a hiss, He gulped it down.

It was disgusting. It felt horrible. He hated salt, He hated fizzy drinks. But he couldn't make himself sick, He hated this.  
\---  
He didn't know when he finished the entire bag but he felt sick the entire time, How could be dip to a level this low to be binge eating at 3 am in the morning? He best watch his weight from now on. He stumbled up, Clutching his stomach, He had eaten a bit too much.

Making his way to the bathroom, He felt a pit in his stomach, He might've vomited right there if he didn't have self control. Control, That's a nice thought.

Opening the bathroom door, He realised how sad he was, 2nd time today, He wanted to shout and scream at himself for doing this again. "Stupid." He cursed at himself, Stepping in and shutting the door. 

He kneeled infront of the toilet like a peasent to a king, Staring at his hands, Fingers, Fingernails, Discoloured from the ammount of times he had forced himself to vomit. He couldn't find the right word to fit his emotions... Oh! Pity. It was pity.

Putting two fingers together, He traced along his lips, Looking in the mirror wouldn't be a good idea but he could bet they were also discoloured, Probably from the nights he froze half to death, What did that one guy say, About freezing when you're too skinny? Good to know he's skinny.

Sticking the fingers inside of his mouth was a sensory hell itself, He hated his tongue and how slimey it was, He hated wetness it general. 

Thrusting the fingers down his throat, He gagged around them, Tearing up, He felt as if he couldn't breathe, Why was he so damn pathetic?

After too long of gagging, Choking and begging to just get anything out, It never came. He never got to be happy. He was still disgusting and full.

Inhale... Exhale... "I'm-" Inhale... Hiccup... Exhale... "I'm pathetic." Inhale... and don't exhale again until he can vomit.


End file.
